


Missing: Lucy Lane

by SpankMyAstonMartin



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, i really miss lucy lane everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankMyAstonMartin/pseuds/SpankMyAstonMartin
Summary: What the hell happened to Lucy Lane?Let's find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is me figuring out just what the hell Lucy Lane is up to in season 2. Obviously, judging by the characters listed Cadmus is involved. Enjoy!

Lucy Lane doesn’t mean to basically drop off the face of the earth. She really doesn’t. But when the opportunity arises to infiltrate Cadmus, which has somehow gone from a secret government program to Lillian Luthor’s private circus, she takes it. Even if that means basically dropping off the face of the earth with no warning to anyone but J’onn. Not even the President knows of this little operation.

Lucy supposes that’s the beauty of working for an organization that technically doesn’t exist.

It’s shortly after Kara launches Fort Rozz into space that Cadmus gets shut down. On paper anyway. Then they pop up again, this time rebranded as an anti-alien group hell bent on destroying all alien life on Earth. None of Lucy’s contacts are sure how that happens, both on and off record.

At least until her father informs her that someone, somewhere stole all the records of the government run Cadmus and is using that information to run the new Cadmus. Lucy informs J’onn and they get to work. They don’t know who is running Cadmus now, but it’s going to be Lucy’s job to find out who it is.

Two weeks later, Lucy is meeting with a low level lackey in Cadmus. Two days after that. Lucy is leaving her apartment in Washington D.C. and a black bag gets thrown over her head and she is being shoved into a vehicle and taken who knows where. Just as she and J’onn were expecting from Cadmus. (J’onn sends a message to General Lane and Lois that Lucy is on a covert mission in the Amazon when her subdermal tracker goes offline later that day.)

Lucy wakes up who knows how long after her abduction, strapped to a chair, looking up at Lillian Luthor. Whatever drugs they injected her with are still messing with her body so she doesn’t hear all of what Lillian is saying, just bits and pieces here and there like:

“ – dutiful daughter to the great General Lane – ”

“ – second fiddle to your sister _and_ Supergirl – ”

“ – you could be so much more than = ”

“Fuck off,” Lucy manages to say, her words slurring thanks to the drugs.

Lillian smiles down at her and for the first time since she and J’onn hatched this plan, Lucy thinks this might have been a bad idea. She feels them inject something through the IV in her arm and her world goes dark again.

The next time Lucy wakes up, she’s no longer in a chair. She’s in a room. Though it’s more like a cage despite Cadmus’ attempts to make seem like acceptable living quarters. There aren’t any bars keeping her in, just steel walls and a door with the smallest window Lucy has ever seen, black site prisons included, and a small slit through where she assumes her future meals will be given. The bed she’s lying on is surprisingly comfortable if not a little small for her taste.

Lucy waits until she’s more awake before sitting up and taking a better look at her surroundings. It’s all the same as her initial observation. She sees that there are cameras in the upper corners of the room. Of course she’s being watched. She also takes note of the toilet and sink in one corner of the room. Gross.

She sits up and is hit by a wave of nausea so strong she barely makes it to the toilet two feet away before emptying her stomach of whatever contents it houses. She spends the next several minutes hunched over the toilet. She stays there until she’s absolutely positive she won’t throw up anymore. When she’s finished, she gets up on shaky legs and washes out her mouth and washes her face in the sink.

Lillian Luthor is standing outside of the door when Lucy turns around. Lucy jumps, hand reaching for the gun that should have been holstered on her right hip. Damn it.

“Now I’m sure you’re curious as to why I’ve brought you here.” Lillian’s voice sounds distorted through the metal door separating her and Lucy.

“A little,” Lucy says. “I’m assuming you didn’t kidnap me to turn yourself in.”

“Of course not.” Lillian gives her a tight-lipped smile. “I’ve actually brought you here to thank you. If not for yours and Supergirl’s efforts to free the Martian Manhunter and that agent earlier this year, today’s Cadmus wouldn’t be here.”

Shit. Lucy knew that was probably going to come back and bite her in the ass one day. She just didn’t expect it to be in the form of Lex Luthor’s mother.

“Most people thank me with letters or chocolate. This is the first time someone’s kidnapped me to thank me.”

“Yes, well what I have planned for your thank you requires you to be here in person.”

“Oh? And just how do you plan on thanking me?”

“You’ll see soon enough.” Lillian steps away from the door.

Lucy stumbles across the room to the door. She tries to peek through the window but she’s not tall enough. She slams her hand against it, hissing at the sting of metal against her palm. She slides down to the floor and stays there, unmoving until she hears footsteps approaching her holding cell. She steps back and prepares herself to fight whoever comes through that door.

Only the footsteps pass her door, pass her cell.

##

The next day is pretty much the same. At least Lucy thinks a day has past. Cadmus took her phone and watch when they kidnapped her. Lucy wakes up in the same room. Someone slips a tray of breakfast food through the slit in the door. Lucy lets it sit there until what she assumes is time for lunch because another tray of food is brought to her room. This time some Cadmus agent opens the door and brings the tray inside.

Big mistake.

Lucy rushes the agent, smacking the lunch tray into his face and slamming him against the metal door. The Cadmus agent tries grabbing her but Lucy just ducks under his outstretched arms. She tackles him to the ground and snatches one of the trays from the ground next to her. She knocks him unconscious with it.

She searches his body for the keys. She finds them and a stun baton. She gets the hell out of her cell. She’s expecting the agents waiting for her around the corner. Cadmus has cameras everywhere after all. Lucy uses her new weapon and shocks the agents before they have time to do anything to her. She does the same to the next four agents she comes across.

The thought about how easy this escape seemed to be should have crossed Lucy’s mind. And it would later. But right now she was just hell bent on getting out of the building and transmitting its location to J’onn so the DEO could shut it down.

Instead she thinks about how unsafe it is that there are no clear exit signs as she runs through the maze of hallways. What if there was a fire in the building? How would people know where to go if they needed to evacuate? Or were they all expected to die in the name of Cadmus?

Lucy bursts through a door. She finds herself face-to-face with Lillian Luthor and a team of over a dozen Cadmus agents. Each of those agents has their weapons pointed at Lucy. Lillian Luthor smiles when Lucy swears under her breath.

“Did you really think escaping from Cadmus was going to be that easy?” Lillian asks.

“A girl can hope,” Lucy jokes, managing to keep the panic rising in her chest out of her voice. “You really need to put up some exit signs around here. It’s awful fire safety to not have them.”

“We’ll take that into consideration. Now, why don’t you put down the baton and follow these agents back to your cell.”

“Or I could not.”

Lucy turns around and runs again. She doesn’t hear Lillian or the agents follow her. Soon she realizes why they don’t follow her. She goes through another door and skids to a halt.

“J’onn?”

The man standing in front of her who looks like J’onn smiles in a way that makes her blood run cold. His left eye starts to glow.

"No. Cyborg Superman.”

 A laser shoots out of not-J’onn’s left eye. It hits Lucy in the middle of her chest.

 Lucy falls to the ground. Darkness creeps around the corners over her vision. She sees not-J'onn standing over her before she loses consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, you can find me at trini-kimberly and/or spank-my-aston-martin on Tumblr. Come say hi! I could always use more friends. Or more people to talk about this stuff with. I'm even open to prompts!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins...

Lucy wakes up strapped to a stretcher again. There’s an IV in her arm that’s pumping fluids into her system. The bright light hanging above her makes it difficult to see the room around her. She doesn’t even know there’s anyone else in the room with her until Lillian Luthor and not-J’onn step into the space next to her stretcher. 

“You’re the real Hank Henshaw,” Lucy says. “You’re supposed to be dead.” 

Henshaw just smiles at her. He steps back into the shadows. 

“What do you want with me?” Lucy asks. 

“The same thing you from us,” Lillian replies. “Information. That’s why you let yourself be captured, isn’t it?” 

Lillian picks up a syringe filled with a clear solution from the tray at her side. She takes Lucy’s IV into her hands. Lucy struggles against the restraints holding her to the stretcher. It’s no use. Lillian injects the contents of the syringe into Lucy’s IV. 

Fire floods Lucy’s veins. She screams. Lillian smiles down at her. Lucy stops screaming, half out of spite, half because her entire body goes numb. Lucy tries to speak but her tongue feels heavy, feels too big for her mouth. She just groans and growls and tries to spit at Lillian. She winds up drooling on herself. To add insult to injury, Lillian grabs a towel and wipes her face.

“I’m impressed, Director Lane. Men bigger and stronger than you haven’t been able to survive the first dose.” 

First dose? Dose of what?  

Lucy groans and tugs at her restraints again. Lillian just keeps smiling at her. This makes Lucy struggle that much harder. She’d love nothing more than to punch that smile off Lillian’s smug face. 

Lillian looks at someone in another part of the room. She nods. She pulls another liquid filled syringe from who knows where and injects the contents into Lucy’s IV. She doesn’t even seem to register Lucy trying to wriggle out of her restraints. 

It must be a sedative because Lucy’s limbs start to feel heavy. Her movements slow until they come to a stop. Her eyes flutter shut and her last thought before she succumbs to the effects of the sedative is,  _‘Shit.’_  

## 

The cycle of Lucy waking up strapped to a stretcher and injected with whatever concoction Lillian and the scientists at Cadmus created and then being sedated once she survived her next dose continues for four more days. By the third day, Lucy finds herself so hungry she begins eating the food sent to her cell when she got up in the morning and at dinner time. Part of her is surprised they don’t try to poison her. 

‘ _Except they could be poisoning you with those injections,’_  she tells herself.  _‘But they’re not. They need you for something.’_  

On the sixth day, Lillian doesn’t show up to Lucy’s appointment as she’s taken to calling them when Lucy wakes up. It’s Hank Henshaw who administers this dose. He undoes Lucy’s restraints once he’s finished. 

Lucy is surprised when her body doesn’t go numb as it had the previous five days. She’s able to move her arms, legs, hands, and feet the way she wants. Her head isn’t foggy. She’s able to talk normally. There’s something else about her that feels different; she just doesn’t know what. 

“Why?” is the first thing she asks. “I can just run, you know.” 

“Then I’ll just shoot you again,” grunts Henshaw. 

Lucy brings a hand up to the stitches in the middle of her chest. The healing wound and surrounding area are still tender if she presses down on it. Running today is not an option. Unless she can incapacitate him first. She sits up and looks around the room. She still can’t see much other than what’s right in front of her thanks to the lighting of the room.  

Henshaw has disposed of the syringe he used on her. Lucy no longer receives IV fluids since she’s started eating again. She isn’t strong enough to grapple with him and slam his head against the stretcher or the ground so escaping really isn’t a thing she can do. Plus there’s the tiny issue of his laser eye. Lucy really doesn’t want to get shot again. 

“You still didn’t answer my question,” she says. “Why did you undo the restraints?” 

“Lillian wishes to speak with you.” Henshaw motions to somewhere behind him with a jerk of his head. “Follow me.” 

It’s a horrible idea, following him; this Lucy knows. But she’s curious so she follows him anyway. 

Henshaw leads her down a series of hallways that all look the same. Lucy loses track of how many turns it’ll take for her to get back to the lab or wherever they had her. They’re accompanied by two soldiers armed with stun batons and sidearms. Lucy briefly contemplates disarming one and taking out the other but she doesn’t want a repeat of the first day she tried to escape. 

The room Henshaw brings her to isn’t a room as much as it is a hangar with huge windows and various metal structures that look like things used for cover in an indoor paintball arena. Lillian stands in the middle of the room. Cadmus agents carrying rifles line the scaffolding, all of them watching Henshaw and Lucy approach Lillian. They fix their weapons onto Lucy when she gets close. 

“Thank you for coming,” Lillian says. 

Lucy motions to Henshaw and says, “Didn’t really have a choice." 

Lillian smiles at her. Lucy stands just a little more rigid under her gaze. She takes note of the crate on the ground behind Lillian. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t curious but she knows it can’t be anything good when Cadmus is involved. Lillian catches her staring at the crate. She steps to the side to give Lucy a better view of it. 

The House of El crest is emblazoned on the lid. 

“What the hell is that?” 

“A little gift we acquired from the Fortress of Solitude.” 

"What is it?” 

“You’ll learn soon enough. Right now we’re here to see if those treatments worked for you. I want confirmation they worked before we begin the next phase of our little experiment.” 

“Is that the part where you tell me why you brought me here?” 

Lillian shakes her head. She glances up at the agents on the scaffolding. She must give them some sort of signal because they all aim their weapons at Lucy again. Some of them start shooting. Lucy moves to dive behind one of the metal structures. 

It's then that Lucy realizes why she felt different. As soon as she pushes off the ground with her feet, she’s propelled forward at an alarming rate. She crashes through the metal structure and skids across the floor until she rolls to a stop. The gunfire stops. Lucy takes her time getting to her feet. She pats herself, searching for any injury until she realizes that nothing hurts. 

She opens her mouth to ask Lillian just what the hell is going on but the agents start shooting again. Lucy ducks for cover. This time she flings herself halfway across the hanger, coming to a stop at Henshaw’s feet. 

Henshaw lifts a boot and brings it down toward Lucy’s head. Lucy rolls out of the way and springs to her feet. Except jumping to her feet also means jumping about ten feet in the air. She’s filled with this sensation of lightness before she starts to panic. She starts flailing and comes crashing back down to the ground. She lands on her back. This time she feels a little bit of pain.  

Lucy doesn’t get up. Henshaw doesn’t approach her to attack her again. The Cadmus agents don’t try to shoot her. Lillian claps as she walks toward Lucy. She extends her hand to help Lucy to her feet. Lucy glares and gets up on her own. 

“What the hell did you do to me?” Lucy asks. 

“I thought that would have been made obvious as soon as you barreled through that cover structure, Director Lane.” Lillian has that stupid, smug smile on her face again. 

“I have super speed. And durability.” 

Lillian nods. 

“Why?” 

“We wanted to give you everything you’ve ever wanted, to be better than your sister, to not have to compete with the likes of Superman and Supergirl.” 

“By giving me superpowers?” 

“By giving you  _their_  superpowers.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what's going on here, everyone?
> 
> As always, you can find me at trini-kimberly and/or spank-my-aston-martin on Tumblr. Come say hi! I could always use more friends. Or more people to talk about this stuff with. I'm even open to prompts!


End file.
